User blog:Bubblesplosion/Destruction of the Volt Laboratory
When I walked into the lab, it seemed like something out of a science fiction movie. There were so many different solutions, and there was steam coming out of a pink-colored one. Some guy was inhaling the steam, which kind of worried me. “Hey, bud! You’re the new guy, right? Here, follow me,” Some blond guy said. I never would’ve thought that top-tier scientists like him were so chill… it’s strange. Well, it was strange. They’re all dead now. Anyway, I followed him, our footsteps echoing on the metal-plated floor. He turned right, so I followed, and we walked for what seemed like forever through a dark hallway. Suddenly, he stopped. The blond guy turned around… “Hey, kid. Would you do a… favor for me?” I nodded since I didn’t want to be rude. He smiled creepily. “Could you… open that door for me?” He pointed to a door on his right. I nodded, once again. Then, I went to pull open the door. I gripped the metal handle… and… pulled with all my might. The door wouldn’t budge. “Haha!” The guy laughed. “Just testing ya. You know, every scientist I have trained has tried to open that door on their first day, and none of them have-” I pulled again, and this time the handle came off, but the door opened. Very violently, I might add. “Hold on, who the hell are you?! No one’s ever opened that door by the handle since…” I raised an eyebrow. “Since who?” Were my first words to the guy. “You sure you want to meet her?” He said, kind of worried. “Yeah,” I mumbled. He stuck his hand out, so I shook it. “My name’s Kevin,” He said. “I’m Vector,” I responded. He led me back down the hallway into the main room, where all the potions were. He kept walking, however, straight into a wall. I started to question when… the guy phased through the wall. I stood there in shock, tossing and turning the image of him walking through the wall around the different sections of my mind when his head came out of the wall. “You coming?” I nodded and started walking towards the wall. ''This is crazy, there’s no way this is going to wor- ''And, mark my godforsaken words, I walked straight through the wall. “Hi!” Kevin said. “What the hell?! What was that?!” Kevin shrugged. “Holograms, eh? Pretty impressive, if you ask me. I built that one myself. Now, follow me,” He said. There was a door at the end of this hallway, and it was normal. It was just a wooden door with a turnable handle. “Now, be careful, don’t make her angry…” Kevin said, not even looking at me. I swallowed. When we reached the door, Kevin asked me to open it. “Just be yourself,” He reassured me. I did not feel reassured. I opened the door, and… There was this blue-haired girl sitting at a desk. The girl had a black shirt and jeans on. She and the desk were the only things in the room, other than some pictures on the wall behind her, and a chair in front of her desk. “Hi!!” She said, full of glee. Kevin glanced at my face and he almost laughed. “Vector,” He said, “This is Clover, the head of this laboratory.” That’s a new name, I thought. “Hi,” I said, kind of stuttering. “So, Clover,” Kevin said, “He wants to arm wrestle you.” I turned bright red. “No, that’s not- I didn’t want to-” “No, it’s ok,” Clover said, cutting me off. “Come here.” I followed her orders and walked to her table. I slid back the chair in front of her desk and sat down. “Arm wrestle.” She said. We got in arm wrestling position, and Kevin counted down to 1. “3, 2, 1, GO!” As soon as Kevin said “1,” me and Clover both started pushing with all our might. Damn, she’s strong, I thought. “Jesus,” Clover said, her veins practically popping out of her arm. “You’re strong.” I blushed so hard I thought my face would melt off, and somehow that sent a surge of strength through my veins. I slammed her knuckles against the table so hard I thought it might have broken. Clover winced. “Sorry…” I muttered. “It’s fine,” She said. ''' '''Clover opened a drawer in her desk and took out a green gem. It looked like a diamond. She placed it on her desk. "Break it." ''What? Break it? What the heck does she mean? ''"What? How am I going to-" "Break it," She repeated. I didn't want to contradict this girl, so I raised my hand and clenched it into a fist. ''Alright, ''I thought. I brought my fist down on the gem. It didn't break. However, my hand was just fine, though it should've had a bruise and the very least. Clover looked like she was thinking hard. "You're cute," She said at last. My face flushed with heat, and I knew it was bright red. "Now break it," Clover said. I nodded after a few seconds, then brought my fist down against the crystal. It exploded with green light, and everything seemed to slow down. I jumped out of my seat and pushed Kevin away. I saw Clover running to the door. As soon as my hand touched Kevin, time went back to normal. Next thing I know, I'm flying through the air holding Kevin. Haha. My beautiful thoughts. Don't you just love when your mind is telling you, ''Hey, idiot, try to have a soft landing! ''but your heart tells you, ''AHHHHHHHH SH-'' Category:Blog posts